My Chemical Romance
by Itachi-san
Summary: Hatori is a girl from 2006 and a fan MRC. Life has been bad but things are starting to turn better. She has never read the book Outsiders but what happens when she ends up in it.


_**"I'm sorry for keeping Hatori out so late" My mother said from behind me as I knelt on the ground in front of my father.**_

_**My mother was a beautiful woman. Her hair was brown while her eyes were brown but she just had this warmth and kindness that no one could resist. She had a widow's peak just like me and I got most of my looks from her. She was wearing a blue blouse and a black skirt. We had went out for some ice cream because she thought it would be nice to take me out.**_

_**He turned slowly his pitch-black hair shadowing his teal eyes. He was tall, bony, and sick. He wore a lose fitting white wife beater and black sweatpants. In a flash part of a vase pierced my left eye. Blood splattered everywhere as I put my hand up to stop the bleeding. The pieces of the vase were everywhere too. I could feel the worry and fear radiating off my mother from behind me. **_

_**"IF HATORI GOES BLIND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" He screamed at her.**_

_**I couldn't speak because I was in too much pain. If I opened my mouth I'd scream out in pain. I wouldn't let mother take this. It is his fault! Not her's! He was about to hit her but my uncle, Charlie, came and grabbed him before he could go towards my mother. **_

_**Charlie was my father's brother but he was the opposite of him. He was a lot like my mother and had the same looks as my father and they are twins. My father is the evil twin but I still don't know why my mother married my father. Uncle Charlie was such a nice guy.**_

_**He knocked my father out with a pressure point in the back of the neck and he fell to the ground with a thud. Uncle Charlie then went over to me and toke me in his arms as we walked out of the room with my mom following. He brought us into his office and sat me in the chair and toke out the piece of glass as my scream pierced the air. My mother turned away as he bandaged it and let me go to sleep. I woke up a few hours later and looked around the room. I walked down the hall towards my mom's room.**_

_**"Mom.." I asked quietly and opened the door just in time to see her pull the tiger of the gun that was in her mouth. "MOM!"**_

_**She fell to with a thud and a hole in the back of her head. Her eyes were a dull brown and glazed over. Her once peachy skin was pale and blood came out of her mouth. A puddle of blood surrounded her as I ran to her. Kneeling down in the blood I started shaking her while looking into the dull eyes and whispering mother. Putting my head on her chest, I held her. The blood stained my white shirt and the bandages over my eye. **_

_**Uncle Charlie came in to see me hugging her and pulled the bloody me away from her as I struggled to get free. Soon the police came and took away mom.**_

_**"MOM!"**_

_**"MOM!"**_

"MOM!"

I woke up with a start to see I was in my pale room. My long bangs were covering my left eye, which was partly blind because of that night. I sat up in bed using my hand as support and glanced around a few times before swinging my feet over the side of the bed. I lived with my Uncle now because that bastard of a father is in jail for abuse. We weren't rich but Charlie was one hell of a doctor. Sighing again I walked over to my closet and opened it up showing the wide selection I had.

After putting on a black My Chemical Romance shirt and a pair of baggy black pants with a black belt I walked out of my room while hoping on one foot trying to put on my black socks. The hall had a peach color and a brown wood floor. I opened the fifth door on the right, which was the kitchen and opened the small white fridge. The fridge had a few things in it. A can of whipped cream, a coke, water, and fruit. Grabbing the whipped cream I sprayed the contents in my mouth but soon I heard a cough and turned around.

Uncle Charlie stood in the doorway of the kitchen while leaning against the frame and glaring slightly at me. His foot was tapping on the ground. Charlie's shirt was a white work shirt and his pants were black while his blue tie was loosely around his neck. His white doctor jacket was on his arm.

"So Hari what are you doing?" A smirk spread across his face.

"Wofing" I replied with a mouth full of whip cream.

"What?' his smirk got wider.

"Nothing!" I swallowed the whip cream.

After minutes later Uncle Charlie left for his new office to go see his patients. I watched him drive away while slinging my bag over my shoulder and strapping my boots on. Locking the door I ran out of the house and down the street with school on my mind. I hated school but sometimes it was good and yet again I was hated in school. Running into class as the bell rang I sat down in the very back not bothering to listen to the teacher.

The teacher was Mr. Brawly. He was short and stubby with a pair of glasses. He wore a black suit and an orange shirt. He was a real jerk and hated me a lot. He favors a lot of kids in the class but he hated me for no reason. His hair was white from age and his green eyes were squinted as if going outside for the first time in a few years. .

"Outsiders" That caught my attention. "We will be helping the seventh graders understand it by putting on a play."

I blinked. A play? Who'd want to be in that? "The character's have already been decided. Ponyboy is Michael. Johnny is Christopher. Dally is Hatori"

"Wo, wo, wo, I never volunteered to be in the play." I stood up with my hands on my desk.

"You don't volunteer. You're chosen."

After class the teacher gave me a copy of the outsiders and told me to read it. I glared at him but toke it and stuffed it in my bag. Like I wanted to read some stupid book. It was probably gonna be about some emo kid for all I knew. I didn't really pay attention to the rest of my classes until I heard the final bell ring. Jumping up I ran out of the classroom before the teacher, Ms. Edwards, even said to get out.

Ms. Edwards was a nice lady with red hair and green eyes. She didn't mind me at all she thought I was cool and I thought the same about her. She was wearing a blue skirt and a white blouse. She was my art teacher and she liked my work. Most of my work was angst without it meaning to be. One time I drew a bloody hand with blood on the ground much like the night my mother killed herself.

Sighing I toke a stroll down to the bridge by the water and looked at it. The water reflected the sun and I held the book up to block the harmful rays from my eyes. The next thing I knew was that the book was floating on the water. Shit! I toke off my boots and bag. Jumping in I went after the book but my head started hurting and I blacked out.

_**"I love you, my little Hatori." **Mother._

My eye scanned the surrounding things and I figured out that everything looked like it was in the 60s'. Rubbing my head I stood up and walked out of the dark ally. It had trash in the back and was between two brick buildings. The ally was surrounded by shadows. I bumped into something and soon glared at it getting a glare aimed back at me.

"Watch where you're going." We both snapped.

He had an elfish face, with high cheekbones and a pointed chin, small, sharp animal teeth, and ears like a lynx. Hi hair was so blonde it looked white and it fell over his forehead in wisps and kicked out in the back in tuffs. It curled behind his ears and along the nape of his neck. His ice cold and blazing blue eyes.

Slamming my hands in my pockets I walked away with a frown on my face. After hours later it was darker and I was still walking down the street. I lifted my head when I heard I noise. The sound a car makes to be exact. A red mustang was trailing me. Every word that I could think of ran through my head. The car stopped and 5 people emerged from it. They were big. The circled my and I backed up as one toke out a blade. The one I bumped into toke my arms and held me in place as I looked at the blade with wide eyes. I knew with one movement of that knife they could kill me. Fear toke over me as I struggled against the guy.

"Need a hair cut greaser?" Said the blonde one with the blade.

"Do you?" Damn pride! What was a greaser?

Anger passed through his face as he came closer. I was gonna die. I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I lifted my foot up and brought it backwards. Groan of pain was heard from behind my as I bolted. The guy toke my leg and made me smash my face off the ground. I got a nosebleed and my brown hair was a stray and my brown eyes narrowed. I felt a big heap of weight fall on my back making the wind get knocked out of me. A growl escaped my throat as I glared at the feet of the socs.

"Get! The! Hell! Off! Of! Me! " I yelled as one put a hand over my mouth.

Inwardly I smirk and bite down on his hand as he tried to remove it I bit his hand hard. He started punching my head making it bleed. I heard yelling running footsteps. Once the weight was off of me I jumped up and ran after the soc who had sat on me. He was about to go into the car but I flew through the air aiming a kick at his back. He was knocked into the car and I heard laughing as they sped away.

The guy who sat on me wore blue madras and tan pants. It looked like someone let their mom dress them. His hair was a hazel brown. He was big and muscular which made sense why it hurt when he sat on me. Waving my fist at the car I yelled, "That's what you get. A swift kick in the back!"

Turning around I spotted the guy from earlier and a few other guys but I just walked away with my hands in my pockets. Heard someone muddle something a long the lines of 'You're that idiot from earlier'. Swiftly spinning around I glared at the white haired man. I pointed my finger angrily at the man. "I dare ya to call me an idiot one more time!"

"Do you know who you're talking to!" He yelled back.

"No, but do I care? No! You know who you're talking to!" He was in front of me and I was a midget compared to him. One reason why I don't like my height.

"What's your name?' His eyes were cold as he asked.

"Hatori and you?" My glare hardened.

"Dallas Winston." He looked proud as confusion crossed my face.

"What are you proud you said your name right or somethin'?"

"No! Ya idiot!"

"What did I tell you!" I calmed down and looked at him while he glared at me. "What's a greaser?"

"Me." He replied.

"'Kay." I walked away not wanting to deal with unwanted attention.

They didn't stop me, which made me a little happy, but I was even happier that I didn't move 5 inches before laughing my ass off. I fell to the ground clutching my stomach from pain of laughing so much.

"What's so funny?" Dallas questioned.

I lifted up the wallet. " I stole this from the guy who sat on me!"

"You're good!" one piped.

He was about 6 feet tall, stocky in build, and had long rusty –colored side burns. His eyes were gray and he had a wide grin on. He was wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt and a leather jacket. He looked like a happy guy from what I could see.

"Thanks, man!" I grinned back at him.

"The name's Two-bit!" He said still grinning.

"Well I gotta go so bye!" I walked away with me head down and my hands in my pockets.

One thing was on my mind: Uncle Charlie. Was he worried? He probably was. Knowing him he would be running around mostly by the bridge because when I was a little kid my mom used to take me there and he knows I go there after school. Where am I though?

I stopped walking. "Hey where Am I?"

"Tulsa, Oklahoma" said Dallas.

"WHAT!" My eyes were wide as I screamed that, "What year is it!"

"1966, idiot." Dallas said as I ignored the idiot comment ad walked away with shock on my face.

After a few minutes I was away from Dallas and Two-bit and back in the ally were I had woke up. I walked towards the end to see rats scurrying away from the trash and out of the ally. It was even darker and scarier at night. I sat at the end away from the trash looking out side of the ally seeing the streetlights. I shivered from cold and fear. I've been scared of the dark for years after my mother killed herself. Hugging myself closer I closed my eyes to go to sleep. Soon I felt the awaited sleep come over me.


End file.
